Sage's Legacy
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto finally runs into his girls after a three year journey to extend his wisdom and search for the Jinchuriki who seemed to be on the run even from each other. Now, he needs their help along with everyone else's to track down the Akatsuki and vanquish them. Naruharem more pairings in this story! Lemons!


Sage's Legacy

Long Awaited Reunions Today!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Welcome, to the Elemental Nations. A land divided into countries where great lords rule with law and ninjas to uphold those laws. Ninjas, who hide and strike from the shadows, also had rulers who give them assignments and missions. They are called 'Kage' or Shadows and they stand out as the most powerful warriors or the wisest leaders; only the champions can become Kage to protect everyone in the village and see that it all still stands strong and proud.

Of course, each of these separate countries have names that distinguish them apart easy; names like Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning as well as Wave and Snow. Our story is in Fire Country, in Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Despite its name as a hidden village, it sure wasn't hidden as you can see it from the top of a nearby tree in the forest that surrounds the village.

Of course, even at Ninja speed, it will take a while to get to the village from anywhere else and the village itself also has a protection system that is invisible which will tell the holders if there is an intruder if the chakra signature doesn't match any of the natives. Right now, there are three sources of chakra heading towards the village and if one is to see it, those balls of energy will be massive and yet effectively contained into a small space.

"Hurry up you two! We promised to be at the village after three years and I didn't say that if I was going to break that promise!" A voice filled with excitement and enthusiasm roared through the tree tops and startled the wildlife for a brief moment's time.

"We are coming, we still need to wait for Ero-Sensei to catch up. Some Toad Sage he is." Another voice answered with a more feminine side this time while also having amusement instead.

"Hey! Not my fault you brats keep getting faster every day! Besides, you moan the same things during the night too!" This tone was definitely from a man who sounded like he is in his prime. As for that last comment, we can heard stream coming out of people's ears shortly after with coughing next to go.

Finally, the group of three exited into a clearing to reveal themselves. One was a young adult man with hair almost as yellow as the sun with eyes as blue as the clear sky and whisker marks of a cat or a fox on each cheeks. As for his outfit, it only made him even more handsome (I am not gay!) with a muscle shirt showing off his physique between a body builder and an acrobat, his pants covered his entire leg with huge pockets on the side, his sandals were ninja standard, and he was wearing a sleeveless coat with colors of orange and silver in patterns of foxes and shuriken as well the Kanji for 'Fox Sage' in huge letters. The young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, master of the Three Leaf Sages' arts.

The girl who seems to be the same age followed after Naruto to reveal her tanned skin like light chocolate with grass green hair and orange eyes. She had a huge fan attached to her back with a light shirt and snug pants as well as wrist bands covering her entire forearms. She was Fu Uzumaki, the adoptive sister by day and one of Naruto's mates by night.

After a good amount of time, the final member came out while stopping for a quick breath. He was definitely in his prime but with white hair that was thick and reached down below his waist. His face had toad features like warts and tattoos. His clothes were like that of a well-kept hermit with fingerless gloves and original sandals on his feet. He was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Fiancée' to the Godaime Hokage **(1)**.

"Aw come on Ero-Sennin," Naruto whined with his affective and insulting nickname for his godfather still on his tongue, "All we have to walk through this clearing and we will back in the village. Then you can all the fun you can wish for with Baa-Chan."

Jiraiya then straightened up with a rather sickening crack of the spine, "Fine brats, but if the village isn't you will have to carry me plus two of my toad on my back to keep it in business." The toad sage responded which made the blonde and the tanned girl whine in discontent; Jiraiya always knew how to get even with his companions, especially his own godson.

Without any more complaining, the group carried on in the clearing and soon enough, fortunately for Naruto and Fu, they saw the Konoha gate on the horizon. It didn't take long to reach it and gain entry from the gate guards. Inside the village, Naruto couldn't take the excitement anymore and jumped onto the top of a pole to get a better view of the village.

"Heh. You never change, don't you Konoha?" Naruto chuckled until noticed something on the Monument. "Ha! Hey Ero-Sennin, they got your girlfriend's face on there too while we were gone!"

It was true, to the far left and besides the face of the fourth and across from Hiruzen's, Tsunade's face was sculptured into the cliff face. Fu just smirked in amusement to her mate's enthusiasm while Jiraiya looked on there with pride.

"That is true and the same can be said about you Naruto-kun." A voice was heard to the right and there he was, sitting on one of the shades big enough to be a roof.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The old teacher of Team Seven before it was disbanded due to Naruto and his female teammate turned lover had raised up in the ranks from the Chunin Exams as well as the terrible impressions and actions of a certain Uchiha during the finals. "It sure is nice to see again! How are you doing?"

"Oh. Just swell now you are here." Still, Kakashi was as lazy as ever.

"I should have known better, I was also so sure that three years on thinking about what happened to your first team to pass." Naruto said in an offending tone which made Kakashi shudder and before the masked Jonin could comment back, Naruto jolted from his position and jumped down to see more familiar faces. "Girls!"

"Naru-Koi! Fu-Chan!" Yep, it was Naruto's Harem he had built three years ago and it seemed that the time was also kind to their looks.

Hinata definitely couldn't get any more filled out in her body shape while wearing the same style but of a size to better fit her while her hair grew to barely touch her waist. She was still wearing her headband around her neck and warm clothes but that could be because it was comfortable to her.

Sakura may have been falling behind but she was sure making process. Her outfit this time was different from before. Her clothes were almost like Tsunade's, showing off her physique with barely any shame but Naruto's care because if anyone tried to steal her, he will see to it that they will get their just deserts.

Ino, she was really filling it out and with her hair covering her right side of her face, she was looking pretty wild and gorgeous. Her outfit didn't even try to hide the rest of her goods while everything else was pretty much standard Shinobi clothes and gear.

Tenten, she still carried weapons and now she must have expanded on her reverses given the twin giant scrolls on her back that didn't seem to hold her down. Her clothes had huge pockets lined on the sleeves and her hair was in ponytails; her way of making it not a liability.

Tsunade herself was the biggest of them all in many ways, a few that you can see in a glance. Her outfit was the same including her hairstyle; it was like she hadn't changed at all during the three years. She smiled at how her godson may have grown into a handsome young man but she was straight and she was taken so she just let her students drown the blonde in their hugs and jugs.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed too much Gaki. I hope that you kept Aiya-kun under control?" Tsunade said in amusement,

"Don't worry, he never did such a thing. Besides, are you here to welcome us back or just because you couldn't wait for what you promised Ero-Sennin three years ago?" Naruto managed to free himself and speak properly. Tsunade just looked down and nodded, she was feeling a little guilty about that and she did enjoy her fiancé's company.

"Then I should not be delaying anymore, Nade-chan." Jiraiya smoothly said while pecking on the Hokage's lips, not that she didn't like that.

"Right Aiya-kun." Tsunade replied in a husky tone that amazed every one of the change in behavior that the Hokage is displaying. "Girls you are dismissed. Have fun!" The couple disappeared in a blur but even a child half way from the center of the village can hear the moans faintly and not know what they are.

"While they are having fun," Naruto started and moved to face her girls, "Shall we also?"

"Alright!" The girls screamed in delight and excitement that lasted until nightfall.

XXXXX

After the welcome back, which took all day, Naruto arrived back in his house that his girls were taking care of; it looked no different from three years ago and even felt the same. That is saying something about the Kunoichi being good house keepers. Naruto took in a good and big sniff of air before letting it go in a breath of relief.

"Man this house never felt more like home than before. Thanks for taking care of it, girls." Naruto said to his harem who all giggled,

"It was no problem Naruto-koi. This place is like a second home to us so of course we will take good care of it." Hinata answered while the rest of the girls all nodded at those words.

"Right. Where is everyone else? I haven't seen them at all today." Naruto asked.

"They are working late and should be back right about..." Ino started off and checked her watch until three puffs of smoke appeared in the living room. The smoke dissipated revealing Narumi, Kin and Tayuya.

Narumi was wearing clothes similar to Fu's but with a touch of Konoha fashion and scrolls attached to her leg hoisters. Her hair was trimmed and tied into one ponytail that looked like it was to release by just touching it.

Kin was really filling in by letting her hair a lot more freely and her clothes wear totally Konoha fashion that was really loose on her skin. Her hands had wrist bands and gloves, probably to keep the hands from infection.

Tayuya really must love her red hair as it was the longest Naruto ever saw, it went down to her knee caps. She did had a head band to keep the front from blinding her. Every else checked out as three years ago.

"This is really a day for surprises and joys." Naruto chuckled to get the recent arrivals' attention.

"Naru-koi! You're home!" They all said as they hugged as much of the blonde as possible.

"Yes I am and I simply must ask how your new life in Konoha was?" It was kind of convenient once you think about it, all of the three girls that just got back were once from another village where they were never happy.

"It was great Naruto-kun, the village people really welcomed us warmly." Narumi answered for Kin and Tayuya.

"That is nice to hear so let's just finish this day up and go to bed." Naruto said and before the girls can even reply, yet another buddle of joy had made their entrance to the travelers who just got back.

"Kurama!"

"Chomei!"

The fox and helmet-beetle came and greeted Naruto and Fu respectably. The fox really had grown since it was found as a kit but Naruto still was able to hold him in his arm while Fu just enjoyed having the beetle relax on her shoulder; she for one, loved insects.

Later they had dinner with their favorite meals and went off to bed. Yet,

"Why can't we make out? We have been waiting three years!" Sakura begged with her mate,

"Because Temari-chan has to wait longer and she deserved to this as much to all. So why not give her a chance to enjoy it while it is special. No one wants to be left out on this." Naruto answered calmly.

"Right Naru-koi." The girls did feel a little disappointed but were in shame with that brief moment of selfishness. They put it aside and snuggled into Naruto's warmth and into the night as well.

XXXXX

The next morning, Naruto woke up with his girls and cleaned up before having breakfast and reporting to the Hokage Tower. He was then asked about the journey for the Jinchuriki,

"To tell the truth, we did try out the various countries but it seemed that we were always one left behind and there was no trace of the Jinchuriki anywhere." Naruto answered,

"But you did tell them about the Akatsuki after you meant Fu-Chan and Gaara-dono?" Tsunade asked,

"I did not know if it at the time before I ran into Itachi and Kisame three years ago. The info in the scroll on Orochimaru had info that only led to a dead end so I figured that t will be a waste of time." Naruto said and no matter how much Tsunade wanted to say otherwise, it was the truth and it did make sense.

Before anyone else could reply, a Chunin barged in. "Lady Tsunade, emergency from Suna!" He then gave the Hokage a scroll, "This was on one of the fastest hawks from Suna and that always meant serious business Madam!" The Chunin explained while in a salute.

"Thank you. Wait on standby while I read it." Tsunade order calmly and the Chunin nodded before dismissing himself from the room of the moment. When the Hokage looked at the message, she widened her eyes in shock and yet surprise at the same time. She then slammed the scroll against the desk and faced Naruto who placed himself on the sidelines when the scroll was delivered. "Naruto. Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, had just reported a Jinchuriki being attacked in his desert by the Akatsuki!"

End of Chapter 1

***Hello Everyone! After a good amount of months, I have published a new story and I did promise a sequel to Sage's Inheritance. Please tell me what you think of this chapter so I can get some inspiration for the rest of the story. On another note, Naruto is over for good and I personally think that it was a nice touch to end a popular manga series in a similar way it started; with a busy Hokage, worried teachers and a blond boy painting graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. I was really betting my money on the pairing to be between Naruto and his admirer, Hinata, and the epilogue confirmed it plus a couple of children to go with it; in case you haven't noticed but Hinata's daughter also had whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto and his son, that is my proof that Naruto and Hinata had married. I just can't wait for the final movie, the one that the author admitted that he was wanted a love story!**

** (1) If you are confused, Jiraiya did get into contact with Tsunade once in a while for some making out. It was enough for them to get engaged.**


End file.
